To determine the best dose of inhaled nitric oxide to improve oxygenation innewborns with severely low blood oxygen levels who are breathing 100% oxygen. Babies with structural heart disease (except patent ductus arteriosus, atrial septal defect, and ventricular septal defect) or any lethal congenital anomaly are not eligible for this study.